This invention is in the field of automatic cleaning apparatus; more particularly this invention relates to an automatic spool cleaning apparatus.
In many industries spools are used on which to coil or wrap sheets of material, cables, wire, fibers, yarn, and the like for storage, use, and transporation. For the purpose of this invention a spool is considered to be a cylinder having at least one circumferential ridge along the outer diameter of the cylinder. Typically, the ridge is a flange on at least one end of the spool.
Spools are often bulky and heavy making them very difficult to handle. Often the items, which are wrapped on the spool, must be kept clean and free from defects. To accomplish this the spools must be kept clean. Presently, the spools are handled by conventional type lifting equipment, such as winches and straps, and the cleaning is done by hand.